indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
Season 1 (1-26) - Season 3 (50-73) The Frat Party and Cae's Rescue (Day 7, 11 Jaqmont) Session 27 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak; Eloise, Cae, Cyan, Gunnloda, Kendall) (Cae's ordeal in fic form) Session 27s- Urrak tries to find Cyan and finds a whole lot more. Session 28 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh; Gunnloda, Kendall, Cae, Eloise, Misha) Kendall Sammes, a halfling from Vatru, cleric of the Sovereign Host tries to heal Cae, then the gang rescues Misha. A Very Special Dinner and The Lost Tomb of Brisys (Day 7) Session 29 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kendall, Stool) A gift exchanged, an apology issued, Poni's a dick, and what else is new? Session 30 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kendall) When the group goes in to rescue Nolanos, they may have bitten off more than they were expecting... or wanted. Session 31 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos; Gunnloda, Malica, Eloise, Cae, Misha, Kendall) Dinner time. Session 32 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos; Eloise, Cae, Tor, Malica, Gunnloda, Kendall) The aftermath of Seirixori's bender. Dinos and Dragons (Day 8, 12 Jaqmont) Session 33 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos; Cae, Stool) Cae accompanies the group to a prehistoric land of... well, dinos and dragons. Session 34 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak w/ guest appearance from Brimeia; Malica, Gunnloda, Kendall) The gang finds out about Malica's secret (or one of them anyway) and Seir goes to find Gunnloda when the Spellguard arrive in Bellbury. Priorities (Day 9, 13 Jaqmont) Session 35 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos, little Brimeia; Gunnloda, Malica, Eloise, Qarius) When the Spellguard and Master Enchanter Qarius take control of Poni's basement, the group devolves into fist fights instead of... you know... saving the world. Furry Little Problem (Day 9-13) Session 36 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos, Brimeia; Gunnloda, Malica, Eloise, Kildarien, Kaitryl) Day 9. After some deliberation, the gang decides to leave Poni with the Spellguard and head to Riverrun. Along the way, they're ambushed by a group of orcs. Session 37 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) Day 10. 14 Jaqmont. A tense breakfast leads to research at the temple and then Brimeia nearly kills Urrak in the ring. Then there's a double churro date! Brimeia goes home. Session 38 (Brimeia, Martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Safika, Eloise, Cae) Day 11. 15 Jaqmont. Breakfast, travel, and a camping trip to bond while Urica bonds a different way. A couple not-so-familiar faces make an appearance as well. Session 39 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Cae, Gunnloda, Malica) Day 12. 16 Jaqmont. The day starts before the sun as they escort Cae to the ruins only to find it's been overrun by orcs. Session 40 (Brimeia, Martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Cae, Gunnloda) Day 12. Continuing through a pile of orcs, the group races against time to get Cae locked up. Session 41 (Brimeia, Martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Cae) Day 12-13. The rest of the night passes and leads to a frantic escape from orcs in pursuit when their ambush is discovered. Session 42 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Malica, Gunnloda, Safika, Cae, ) Day 13. 17 Jaqmont. The group travels back to Bellbury and wow that's a lot of individual conversations. Session 43 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Safika, Eloise) Day 14. 18 Jaqmont. A return to the keep to do some cleanup. Session 44 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Safika) Day 14. Finishing up the keep. Session 45 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Safika, Eloise, Takara) Day 15. 19 Jaqmont. The group returns to Bellbury and are rewarded by Eloise. Finishing the Arch Session 46 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, and Seir on her own; Gunnloda, Safika, Malica, Moki) Day 16. 20 Jaqmont. Seir goes on a life changing field trip with Moki while the others find that the Spellguard bit off more than they could chew. Session 47 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Shezu) Day 17. 21 Jaqmont. Following the path of the last component of the arch, they arrive in a place where they are forced to fight one another to the death. Session 48 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Shezu, Chaeta, Eloise) Day 17. The Arena fight concludes, there's odd questions asked about Gunnloda, and the arch... is finally completed. Session 49 (Brimeia, Elowyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Safika, Cae, Eloise, Gwyn) Day 17. The people of Bellbury return. Kinda. Plans are made. Kinda. A new guy shows up. Season 1 (1-26) - Season 3 (50-73)